


Hard 2 Breathe

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: #forthekids, AH The Musical, dusk boys - Freeform, some love n stuf flirting but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: The Dusk Boys are on tour, but they run into their rival band.Will they become irrelevant at dawn?
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Hard 2 Breathe

When is sun is away, the Dusk Boys will play...

...at a concert, because that's the time their manager set them up for. It was another dusky afternoon and the quickly rising to fame boy band, The Dusk Boys, were at their prime. They were singing their latest hit, "Hard To Breathe" for the NYC public. The fact that their manager, Tori, got them a gig at Madison Square Garden surprised everyone involved.

Gavin loved the stage life. He was seen as the dumb one of the three, but he was actually really smart and got some of their music videos major recognition with the camera angles. Though Gavin was the leader of the group,he couldn't help himself to do some major thrust moves to make the fangirls squeal. All Tori could do was face-palm from backstage.

Alfredo and Trevor were the "twins," as everyone called them. They brought the charm, most of the vocals and their smooth moves to the group. They looked so identical that people sometimes got them confused. Once, a fangirl was talking to Trevor about a game called Destiny 2 and didn't notice when Alfredo started twitching in the background at the mere mention of the game. 

But through their differences, they'd always come together onstage and give their audience a show. And when the song was finished, the audience roared with applause and the Boys could sometimes hear random people calling their names to say hi or "MARRY ME!" Sometimes flattering, sometimes awkward...

After the Dusk Boys took their final bows, waved and even blew kisses into the crowd, they went backstage where Tori was waiting for them.

"Soooo, what did you think? We were too cool for the Big Apple?" Trevor asked, ruffling Tori's well-placed hair.

"Trevor! God damn it." she muttered, putting her hair back into place. "You guys did great! Though I couldn't help but notice Gavin giving the audience fan-service again. We talked about the thrusts, dude." Tori turned to Gavin who already had his Switch out and was playing Mario Kart with the tech guy, Myatt.

"Wot now?"

Cue another facepalm. "Gavin! Focus here!"

"Oh sorry 'bout that, love. Just needed to relax after all the dancing I've done."

"That's what I'm trying to talk to you about, dummy! Take it easy with the thrusts. We don't need to see...all that. Know what I mean?"

"Well, I mean. You don't actually see it unless I took off my pants-"

"I'm out!" Alfredo exclaims already walking away from this conversation.

"Alfredo, wait up!" Trevor rushed after him, leaving Gavin and Tori alone to talk business about all things dusky. Gavin agreed to take it easy a little if she could find a choreographer to show him some proper dance moves.

After one quick Kart race between Gavin and Myatt, the Brit of the group left to join Trevor and Alfredo on the tour bus. They say the "Dusky Busky" runs well only during dusk. Otherwise, it's just polluting the planet at dawn.

As he walked to the obvious out of place tour bus amongst the other normal cars in the lot, he could hear the sounds of arguing coming from inside.

"You guys are outdated! It's all about the dusk now!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, pal."

"Fuck you, dude! Go back to your own band!"

Gavin slowly opened the tour bus door to see Trevor and Alfredo standing up from their couch, looking pissed as all hell, but Gavin couldn't see why. Alfredo's hair was out of place from all the stress and he didn't even care. 

"Uh, hello? Guys, wot's going on?"

He looked at Trevor all of a sudden get pushed to one side and eventually fall back on the couch. 

"Hey, Gav. Long time no see, huh?"

Gavin groaned when he eventually saw who it was. 

Rimmy Tim. 

Real name was Jeremy, but stage name gave him permission to deck himself out in all orange and purple, his signature colors. Right now, he only had on a white tank top, black jeans with some gold chains hanging off and his stylish aviator glasses. 

"Jeremy. Wot the hell do you want?" 

Jeremy just chuckled and took off his aviators, resting them on his bald head. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see how you guys did after your little show. You know, my band was supposed to perform at MSG. But, of course you had to take that last slot out of our hands. I can't tell you how pissed Ryan and Michael got. They wanted to wring your dusky, little necks but I told them I'd come over and sort things out myself."

"How did Tori allow you to even come in??"

Jeremy shrugged. "The fact that only one muscle came and not all 3 was good enough for her. Plus, she and I are cool. She's not an asshole, like you 3 are."

Alfredo tried to rush past his boys to just punch this 5 foot 4 prick in the face, but Trevor held him back.

"It's not worth it, silly boy! Stop it! He's trying to rile you up so the media can use this to make us look bad!"

Jeremy just chuckled and shook his head. "Trust me. You don't need the media to do that." 

That did it for Gavin. "Lil J, I'm gonna-"

"All right, stop. Just stop it." Tori finally snapped out of her little work corner in the back of the bus to walk up and see what the commotion was about. "Jeremy, I thought you were just gonna say hi and bye and then leave. What's with all the fucking insults?"

"It comes from being in a group with Michael. I dunno what you want me to say."

She just sighed and folded her arms, done with all the BS. "Jeremy, I want you to leave."

He pouts jokingly. "Aw, come on. We were just having fun!"

"OUT, short stuff!"

That caused the Dusk Boys to laugh while Jeremy just glared at them. 

"You don't have to kick me out. My ride is already here."

They suddenly heard the sound of motorcycles revving towards them.

"Oh great. All the assholes are here now." Alfredo groaned.

"HEY. One of those 'assholes' happens to be my boyfriend, so shut up!" Jeremy growled. One of the engines stopped as another person stepped on the bus, but only made it as far as the stairs.

"Why, Gavin! Hello there~"

Gavin rolled his eyes. "You don't have to do the flirty, bad boy voice with me, Ryan. Just take Jeremy and leave. He's pissing everyone off."

"Oh, is he now? Then, I've taught him well." Ryan smirked, adjusting his backwards cap and giving Jeremy a kiss on the cheek. Unlike Jeremy, Ryan didn't really get the fashion trend after his modeling career ended. After a shopping trip from Michael, he looked cooler with some fingerless gloves, faded jeans and a Diet Coke t-shit (he had to stay on brand, okay?) 

"What is going on here?? My tour bus has turned into the WWE with all the lame smack talking! Hey, Battle Buds. Get out." Tori demanded.

"Thanks for picking me up, Ryan. The dusk was giving me a headache. Besides, we need to practice for our next show." Jeremy smirked, knowing where this was gonna go.

Ryan walked towards Alfredo. "Oh, I don't need to practice, Lil J." Ryan leans in. "I learn by doing."

"FUCK OFF, HAYWOOD!" Alfredo yelled, as Tori quickly stood in front of him to help Trevor restrain him.

Ryan and Jeremy gave each other a high 5 and laughed as they joined Michael outside. Michael was in his usual Mogar jacket, parked on his motorcycle, laughing at what just happened.

"Got 'em!" Michael cackled. 

Ryan got back on his bike, and waited for Jeremy to get on before driving off. Michael yelled, "The Raging Buddies rule!" and flipped them off while also riding away.

Tori just sighed and muttered while going back to her work, "guess we have to stop at CVS for headache pills. Again."

Trevor just sat Alfredo down and tried to calm him down. "It's okay, dude. It's okay."

Alfredo just buries his face in his hands. "The one time we try to get both bands together, call a truce and play some Destiny 2 and he can never shut up about it. Ughhh! And Jeremy is just as bad! As soon as we showed up, those guys have been jealous of our growing success!"

Gavin sat on the other side of him. Alfredo was now stuck inside a dusky sandwich. "Well, we just have to keep on growing, eh? We won't get better if we just stay in one place. We'll show those bastards the true power of the Dusk Boys! Otherwise, there's gonna be a throwdown at the Grammy's and I don't want us on T-M-Zed."

"Let's just keep a level head, relax, and we'll be fine. They're irrelevant now. Who cares? You know what their group is? A short guy from Boston, an East Coast raging teddy bear and a gnome from Georgia. We got this."

Trevor succeeded at making Alfredo laugh and hug his friends.

"Thanks, boys. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Probably kill Ryan." Gavin nods.

"You're not wrong, dude."

_CLICK!_

Trevor looks up to see Tori holding a camera. "Tori...you didn't." 

"Bonding time with the boys. #duskboys #supercute -" Tori started to tweet and walk away, giggling to herself.

"God damn it. Why is she our manager again?" Alfredo sighed.

"Because you love me and you'd be lost without my expert guidance!" she yelled back.

"Fair play." Gavin got up and stretched. "Right. Let's get out of these clothes, and into something more comfortable for some video games. It's Siege night, after all."

"Hell yeah! I can't lose my touch even though I'm on the road!" Alfredo grinned.

The bus pulled away and started to drive to their next destination.

"How much can we pay the driver to run them over?" 

"Alfredo! Rude! We can run them over in GTA V like normal people."

"Sounds like a plan." Alfredo laughed, as the twins went to get changed. 

Gavin felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to find that he got a text.

_it was nice seeing you again, Gavin. No matter what anyone says, I like those dance moves of yours ;)_

"Ryan, you.." Gavin chuckled lightly and sighed. They were a thing, once upon a time. Then they went their separate ways and ended up discovering they were in different bands years later. Gavin thought for a second and sent him a text back.

_Tell the fashion disaster to leave us alone, yeah? Maybe we can catch up over bevs. Just us two. No guard dog._

What if that was a mistake? What if Ryan wouldn't go for it? Oh, he was such a bloody idiot!

As Gavin continued to silently beat himself up, he got another message.

_I'd like that very much. Just two friends going out for a drink. I'll leave Michael at home. Promise. I'll let you know a good time. Enjoy your tour and tell Alfredo I'm not sorry. <3_

Gavin just shook his head, put his airpods in his ears and started playing a nice song to help him relax as he got changed.

"The Serenade of Madness" from the Raging Buddies. With lead vocals from Ryan.

This song would always make Gavin smile. Maybe more than "Hard to Breathe."

And the other Dusk Boys would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome friend Tori and my twitch chat, the TabiChat, for donating and just being awesome people and making this fic possible.  
If you wanna help me reach my goal, and help my chat get closer to torturing me with my stretch goals, the link is right here for my Extra Life page! And it's connected to Rooster Teeth, so they get one step closer to super l33t with each donation! 
> 
> https://www.extra-life.org/index.cfm?fuseaction=donorDrive.participant&participantID=367191
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!  
Stay cool and stay dusky~


End file.
